


Kick Me

by literally_no_idea



Series: Decking Howard [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Alcohol, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literally_no_idea/pseuds/literally_no_idea
Summary: Loki’s an asshole sometimes, but Thor had never expected him to go this far. Loki had been arguing with Tony, and in a moment of spite, had used his magic to bring a Howard Stark from the past into the tower, then disappeared himself. Maybe Loki hadn’t known the extent of Howard and Tony’s history, but it didn't change the reality of the current situation. Right now, Tony was physically backing himself into a corner, saying “no” on a continuous loop while his father laughed at him.--title from the Sleeping With Sirens song of the same name.





	Kick Me

Loki’s an asshole sometimes, but Thor had never expected him to go this far. Loki had been arguing with Tony, and in a moment of spite, had used his magic to bring a Howard Stark from the past into the tower, then disappeared himself. Maybe Loki hadn’t known the extent of Howard and Tony’s history, but it didn't change the reality of the current situation. Right now, Tony was physically backing himself into a corner, saying “no” on a continuous loop while his father laughed at him.

 

“You’re apparently a grown man now, and you’re still scared of your own father? How pathetic. I thought I raised you better. Stark men are made of  _ iron _ , son, but you’re not a man, are you? Just a weak, idiot boy, who can’t understand his place, can’t learn to respect his damn elders, his own  _ father _ , and would rather go around being a slut.”

 

Howard backhanded Tony, and while Tony had certainly been hit harder than that while sparring with Natasha before, his head snapped to the side, eyes widening as his back finally hit the wall behind him. “I’m, I’m not, I’m not scared of you,” Tony managed finally, and Howard laughed, the sound making Tony flinch on instinct.

 

“Really? Is that why you’re hiding in the corner like a kicked puppy?” Howard hit Tony again, this time hard enough to split Tony’s lip. “You’re a coward, Anthony. You run from your problems, your responsibilities, and you expect everyone to cater to you. It’s sad, really, you’re so goddamn  _ useless _ ,” Howard spits. “When Maria gave birth to a son, I had really hoped I’d have a child that could do good things, change the world, but you haven’t, and you can’t, can you? You’ve always been incompetent.”

 

Tony’s crying now, breaths hitching as he tries to answer. “I’m-- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be like this, I promise, I can do better, I can, I promise, just-- just give me time, please, I want to do something good, I’m trying so hard, I want to be useful,” Tony pleads, crumpling to the floor at Howard’s feet, and Howard scoffs.

 

“Stop lying to yourself, Anthony. You’ll never be useful.”

 

Thor’s officially heard enough, and now that the shock of the scene has worn off, he steps forward, grabbing Howard by the back of his shirt and throwing him to the floor. “How dare you,” he says, holding his hand out to summon Mjolnir as he picks Howard up again, pushing him up against the wall across from Tony, holding Mjolnir under the man’s chin so he has to stand on tiptoes to breathe. “You think you’re better than the Man of Iron? I’ve seen him both on and off the battlefield. He’s a fearsome warrior, a strong ally, and a good man. He’s worth 70 of you, even on his worst day. I would trust Tony Stark with my life. I wouldn’t even trust you with my laundry.”

 

Thor lowers Mjolnir, and Howard drops back down on his feet, coughing to get enough air in again. Thor takes a moment to think about his options, then uses his empty hand to punch Howard in the jaw, snapping his head to the side the way Tony’s had earlier, and then he uses one arm to drop Howard on his back again, placing Mjolnir on top of his chest.

 

Satisfied that Howard can’t move, Thor walks over to where Tony is still curled up in the corner, sobbing. Tony flinches when Thor approaches, so Thor kneels down beside him, slowly putting a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry for my brother’s actions, Tony,” Thor says, “I don't think he knew what your father was like. I didn’t either. But you don’t deserve this. He’s wrong about you. You’re a good man, Tony.”

 

Tony laughs, but it’s more sad than cheerful. “Right, yeah. Good try, big guy, but we both know that’s a lie.” Tony sniffs, using the heels of his hands to wipe the tears off of his face, standing up. “Look, I’m going to go drink a lot of alcohol, and then I’m going to pass out and hopefully forget this whole thing. You should probably just try to forget about it, too.”

 

Thor frowns, catching Tony’s wrist before he can walk away. “That doesn't sound healthy,” he says, and Tony laughs again.

 

“No, it’s not, but I don’t want to think about it. Look, I appreciate you pretending that you care, but it’s fine. I get it, okay? Just. Just get him out of here, okay? I don’t know how that works, but just. Yeah. Okay, great talk.” Tony pulls out of Thor’s grip and leaves, and Thor watches him go with a sad sigh.

 

He’s still trying to figure out what to do when Loki appears again, looking smug, but the smirk is wiped off of his face when he sees Howard on the floor, bruise slowly forming along his jaw. “What is this?” Loki asks, and Thor glares at him.

 

“This is me trying to right your wrongs, Loki. Stark’s father was violent, and you brought him back and he hurt Tony.” It takes a moment for Loki to process what Thor’s saying, and there’s a brief look of shame on his face that’s quickly replaced by anger.

 

“Get the hammer off of him, brother. I’m sending him home, but with one last gift.” Thor summons Mjolnir, and just as Howard stumbles back to his feet, Loki punches the other side of his face, and Howard disappears into thin air just as he starts to fall over again.

 

Thor and Loki stand side by side for a minute before Loki speaks. “I don’t know how to make this up to Stark.”

 

“I don’t know if you can, brother. But you need to try. I know that much.”

 

Loki sighs. “In the morning. I doubt my presence will be welcome right now.”

 

* * *

 

Loki does apologize in the morning. He leaves a note under Tony’s bedroom door with a detailed apology, along with a mention of a present waiting for him in the hall, and when Tony opens the door, there’s a box in brown wrapping paper, and Tony carries it to his bed, opening it.

 

Inside is a piece of metal he doesn’t recognize, along with a leather bound book. “For intelligent, inquiring minds,” a note on the inside cover of the book says, and Tony flips through it, eyes widening with each new page he skims. It’s a book of notes about Yggdrasil, the Nine Realms, Chitauri technology, and other information far beyond the scope of anything that modern science has figured out.

 

A bit of searching finds him a page describing different metals around the universe, and he finds a description that matches the piece of metal in the box, and he’s immediately taken aback. Vibranium. Loki just gave him a chunk of  _ vibranium _ . If Tony’s being honest, this is the best thing that’s ever come out of an encounter with his father. He might actually have to thank Loki for this, despite, or perhaps because of, the circumstances.


End file.
